


Dominant.

by technoTyranny



Category: 19 Days
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: "You're gay?"
"Bi."





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these two, probably OOC sorry

Zhan Zhengxi is probably one of the coldest, cruelest, most stable people Jian Yi knows.

He had never seen him break. Even when he was lying in a hospital bed, he was calm and collected, no matter what. Maybe if he were to count all the times he made him freak out by doing something like gripping his rather nice ass, then sure, he was the cause of him losing cool.

But he was always such a stable person in serious situations. Emotions were unreadable on his face.

Jian Yi guessed that was one of the things that made him so attracted to him. Somebody stable to counteract his instability, be a rock for him to cling to when he needed it.

Of course, there were a lot of other things that made him so attractive. He sweet voice, deep and comforting. The way his nose scrunched up when he laughed, how his eyes lit up when talking about something he liked- like a new video game that had just come out, or something interesting that had happened in class.

His long fingers that intertwined with his own while Jian Yi held his hand as he slept, comforted by the feeling of the man there. And how protective he was of him, how he was so willing to fight for him. He was so kind sometimes.

Even when Jian Yi had practically confessed to him that he liked him, Zhengxi still tried to comfort and understand him. He held him close that night, and while they didn't speak, he told and entire story, and Zhengxi understood it all.

These were the things that kept Zhengxi up at night too. Especially when he woke up with Jian Yi's fingers gently gripped around his own, with him staring up at what he thought was his sleeping body. Zheng Xi turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed together with his lips pressed tightly against one another.

Jian Yi almost let out a shriek but he knew that would wake up Zhengxi's little sister in the next room, so he covered his mouth as his eyes went wide before trying to pull away.

"Xixi," The nickname rolled off his tongue as quickly as he could, desperate for some sort of explanation. "I'm sorry! I am- oh fuck- I'm sorry, I know you're not into guys, I'm sorry," He was trying to pull away, but Zhengxi's grip on his hand was so tight it was almost bruising.

Jian Yi did let out a short, muffled yelp this time as Zhengxi pulled him onto the bed as quickly as he could, only because it sort of hurt how he yanked on his arms. He kicked his legs slightly, then he went still, heart stopping.

Zhengxi was above him, knee digging into one of his thighs to keep him still, keeping the hand in his own pinned and the other one resting right by his head on the pillow, holding him up. He had almost an angry look on his face, though it didn't feel angry at all.

It made Jian Yi's chest feel tight and a pool of heat gather in his stomach.

"You're an idiot," Zhengxi started, a hiss in his voice. It made Jian Yi flinch and glance away, to where their hands interlocked. "To hold my hand when you think I'm not into guys." He leaned down closer to him, until his breath was hot on his ear.

"Luckily, you're wrong."

Jian Yi looked up to fast their noses bumped into one another, making Zhengxi pull back quickly in surprise.

"You're gay?" Jian asked, feeling sort of breathless at this point. His head was sort of reeling now, all thoughts coming from between his legs.

"Bi," Zhengxi corrected, leaning back down so their faces were close together again. "I tend to swing more towards girls, though. There are a few exceptions I guess."

Jian blinked up at him, face bright red with a blush. Zhengxi's stare at him was so intense he could feel a hole boring through the back of his head.

"You... Am I an exception?" Jian asked, voice timid. He felt like he could cry. He was sure Zhengxi would have hated him if he came out to him, yet here he was, holding him down with their faces inches apart. Holding hands with him on top of him.

Zheng didn't respond for a while, and it made Jian nervous. It made his chest feel like it was being gripped tight, sucking air out of him.

"...Yeah. You are." Zhengxi's response finally came, and Jian Yi gave the biggest, goofiest smile ever. He felt relief wash over him, pure happiness that made his stomach feel light, dancing with butterflies.

That feeling was amplified when he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Jian Yi's, eyes closed. Jian Yi hesitated before returning the kiss. His lips were chapped and felt rough against his own much smoother ones, which sent shivers of excitement down his spine. He was being so gentle and sweet with him, gently trailing his fingers down his neck to cup his cheek softly, making Jian Yi's flush get harder and harder.

When Zhengxi pulled away, he looked down at him with soft eyes, caring and calm. Jian Yi stared back up at him with a pure light in his eyes, they screamed joy and happiness. Zhengxi leaned down and kissed him again with a bit more intensity.

Jian Yi leaned up a bit, eventually sitting up so Zhengxi was in his lap as they kissed. Jian Yi rested his hands on his hips, with Zhengxi's on his shoulders. Jian tilted his head and leaned into him a bit more.

Zhengxi tensed up when he felt Jian Yi's tongue against his lip. His eyes cracked open, only to be met with the other's as he slowly started to pull away. He closed his eyes again and pulled him back, opening his lips for him.

Jian Yi flinched slightly, but quickly relaxed into sliding his tongue past the other's lips, tasting him slowly. He pushed his tongue to his, feeling Zhengxi shiver slightly at the feeling before gently nipping his tongue, making Jian Yi moan softly.

Zhengxi shivered again at his moan, shifting a bit. That was a mistake, apparently- something poked at his thigh.

He pulled away and gave Jian Yi that look that he gave him when he caught him holding his hand. He looked back up to him with a nervous expression.

"I-I'm sorry- it's too far, huh? You just- I-"

"What? I just what?"

"Looked really good on top of me. I.. I liked it a lot."

Zhengxi raised an eyebrow, long and thin fingers trailing down the front of his cheek, down his neck, to his chest.

"So, you're a bottom."

Jian Yi went bright red, eyes wide as he looked up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows together grabbing the other's wrists and pushing him down quickly so he was overlong over him, pining him down to the bed.

"No."

Zhengxi gasped as he was pined, but didn't exactly fight it as he looked up to Jian Yi. From this angle, he looked so different. Captivating, enticing.

_Dominant._

It made his cock twitch with excitement.

Jian Yi leaned down to kiss at his neck softly, just once. He glanced back up and Zhengxi, who was already blushing furiously at one little kiss. He silently asked for permission to continue on. With everything.

Zhengxi gave a small nod.

And just like that, Jian Yi was back to kissing his neck softly, a hand going up his shirt slowly. He traced the curves of his stomach- he wasn't as muscly as he was, but he found his little slender lanky stomach adorable. His kisses got a bit tougher as his hand went higher, slowly pushing up his shirt as he went along with it.

Zhengxi had tilted his head to the side to give Jian Yi more room, shuddering as his calloused hands ran up his stomach. His fingers tightened in the thin tee shirt the other wore, poking tiny holes where his nails bore into it.

Jian began to bite down softly, sucking gently on a patch of skin just where his neck and shoulder met. Zhengxi hissed at the soft pleasure.

"D-don't leave marks I c-can't hide." He muttered, and Jian Yi nodded softly. He moved down to his collar bone instead, biting and sucking, leaving a pretty arrangement of light blue and purple and red bruises, blossoming on his skin like flowers.

His hand pushed his shirt away and up over his head, then began to trail his kisses and love bites even further down. His hands held his sides tightly, now leaving even more darker, larger marks to counteract the ones on the top of his torso.

Zhengxi let out a small groan and moved his fingers into Jian Yi's hair, holding his head close to his body as his stomach and chest trembled slightly at the kisses. His body felt hypersensitive to every little action he made, making him want to push away from the ticklish sensation. But he didn't.

Jian Yi looked back up to him, eyes reading the emotion of pure sin itself. Sultry, half lidded, tongue running over his lips as they cocked in a smirk. Zhengxi felt like prey under him. Like he was going to eat him alive, and it was just turning him on more and more.

Jian Yi took a second to shrug off his own shirt, dubbing it too hot and clinging to his skin uncomfortably. Then, his fingers hooked on Zhengxi's pants, tugging them away and tossing them aside.

Zhengxi felt his legs shake with the sudden hit of air on them, making his toes curl up a bit. He was panting, panting like he just ran a mile. He could feel Jian's fingers trailing up his thighs softly, over the fabric of his boxers. He held onto Jian Yi's hair tighter, biting his lip roughly.

Jian Yi pulled his boxers and tossed them aside as well, leaving Zhengxi bare against him. He kissed down his stomach, down his hips and to his thighs, then looked back up.

"Do you have any lube?"

Zhengxi grunted slightly and sat up, reaching under his mattress. He pulled the thin bottle from it, then sat back, handing it back to Jian Yi.

Jian Yi grinned up at him, cracking open the top. He noticed it had been used- about half the bottle was empty.

"You've done this to someone else before?" He asked pouring some onto his fingers, letting it warm up. Zhengxi shook his head.

"T-to myself." He answered shyly.

Jian Yi looked up, eyes wide as he bit his lip. The mental image of Zhengxi lying on his bed with his legs spread, speaking in tongues as he fingered himself, the face he would make when he would hit his prostate... It almost made Jian Yi cum in his pants right there.

"Good. Then we won't have to spend too much time on this, yes?"

Zhengxi gasped as Jian Yi slid the first finger into him, leaning back against the bed and covering his mouth to hide a drawn out moan. He bucked his hips as he began to move the finger in and out of him, slowly, feeling his heart beat increase with every push of his finger in and out.

He arched up when the second finger was in him, scissoring to stretch him out. His eyes were shut tightly together, rocking down onto him.

And when the third, he let out a moan, thankful his little sister was asleep.

Jian Yi grinned. He looked so beautiful, spread out for him, moaning softly with each little curve of his fingers.

He knew he had struck his prostate when he curled up over himself and started panting harder and harder, almost wheezing. He kept stroking that spot, occasionally stopping his fingers just to prove and prod and massage it. Zhengxi was dangerously close to cumming already.

"J-Jian- S-S-stop, I'm gonna," he tugged on his hair a bit to roughly than what he liked, and Jian Yi let out a moan.

That moan was what made Zhengxi cum harder than he ever had in his life, covering his mouth quickly to hide the loud moan that was pulled from his lips. Jian Yi smirked and kept pushing his fingers into him roughly.

The oversensitivity was getting to be too much, and Zhengxi pushed away.

"S-stop- please stop," he was whimpering, pleasure too much for his body to handle. His dick was starting to get hard again, and it hurt in such a way that had him wanting more.

He made the mistake of looking down to the blond, face covered in his cum. He was using his free hand to gather it in his fingers, licking it off with a skilled tongue that Zhengxi wanted so desperately around his cock. He was hard again already, even if the fingers against his prostate made his vision fade and made him tremble.

Jian Yi only stopped when he had cleaned the cum off his face, sitting up. He pushed his own boxers and pants off, sliding them to the floor. He took the bottle of lube and poured it on his dick. Zhengxi squirmed impatiently as Jian Yi grabbed his thighs, holding him open.

"Ready?" He asked, teasingly sliding the head across his entrance. Zhengxi stared up at him, eyes glossy and face looking absolutely wrecked, hair sticking to his head as sweat beaded down his face. His lips were bruised red from kissing and biting, and he was covered in marks, his marks.

"P...please."

Jian Yi felt something snap inside him, because all at once, he buried his cock in him all the way to the hilt.

Zhengxi threw his head back and bit his lip hard enough to almost start bleeding, eyes scrunching tightly together. Jian Yi rested his forehead on the other's, taking shaky breaths.

"Sorry," he muttered softly, kissing his head gently. Zhengxi shook his head in response. His width was average, but he was so incredibly long he swore he could feel a small bulge pressing at his lower stomach just from the feeling of it. He tightened and clenched around him, trying so hard to relax.

Zhengxi slowly nodded for Jian Yi to start moving, and he did, in shallow thrusts that were slow and gentle. He whimpered softly and reached up to cling to the blonde, legs wrapping around him. He hid in his neck, and started to leave little love marks on his beautiful porcelain skin.

Jian Yi sped up his thrusts, purposefully avoiding Zhengxi's prostate to keep from completely leaving him spent. That didn't stop Zhengxi from getting close already again, as he dragged his nails down Jian Yi's back roughly, leaving dark red scratches that threatened to head up with blood.

The blond let out a moan as the nails tore at his skin, and Zhengxi smirked slightly.

"Masochist." He teasingly whispered before moving his hands to his shoulders, flipping them over so he was on top again. Jian Yi gasped and moved his hands to his thighs, which Zhengxi slapped away.

"Sadist." Jian Yo retorted, and Zhengxi grinned down at him, which made his heart jump. Then, he lifted his hips and lowered them all at once, making them both moan softly.

Zhengxi began to ride him at a brutal pace, getting faster at harder. Zhengxi watched those delicious thighs tremble and twitch with effort, how his cock dribbled precum each time he sank down on him. The way he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, arching his beautiful bruise covered chest out. Jian Yi bit his lip, wanting so desperately to latch onto his body and suck more bruises onto him.

He leaned up and place his mouth around Zhengxi's nipple, beginning to bite and suck on it teasingly, his other hand moving to run his thumb over the other. Zhengxi let out a moan, then a louder one when his prostate was his again.

"Jian Y-Yi.. Fuck, I-I'm close, I-I c-c-can't," He gasped out, tossing his head back as he reached down to stroke his cock, pulling from his nipple to move to the other one.

"Go ahead," He whispered breathlessly. "I'm close too. Cum for me."

Zhengxi only bucked his prostate against the long cock in him one more time before he was cumming again, screaming out in pleasure. Jian Yi followed right after him, filling him up with his cum. Zhengxi whimpered and collapsed against Jian Yi, who caught him and leaned back against the wall. They both panted as their heart beats slowed down.

Jian Yi reached off the bed and grabbed his thin shirt, pulling out of him and using it to clean up the mess. Zhengxi layed against him sleepily.

"I thought you said you weren't a bottom," he mumbled as Jian Yi layed him down softly, starting to press light kisses against the blond's pale skin.

"I switch," Jian Yi muttered, wrapping his arms around him tightly, hugging him close with a content smile on his face.

Zhengxi hid in his neck as the covers were pulled over him. "Next time, I'm topping." He muttered, and Jian Yi chuckled.

There would be a next time.

And in the room beside them, Zhengxi's little sister was finally able to turn her headphones down, cursing the blond quietly under her breath.


End file.
